


主权

by 999sj



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj





	主权

“仅此一次。”Jeremiah迎着Jerome不可置信的目光，用领带蒙住双眼后，放松的陷进椅子的毛毯里。

准备室外是晃动的人影，室内依稀可以听到门外的小声交谈以及主持人的热场。

就在刚刚Jerome拿Valeska兄弟间的信任度大肆嘲笑时，他的哥哥给了他一件不小的惊喜礼物。

Jeremiah双手搭在椅子扶手上，双腿微微分开，一副完全的人畜无害的小羔羊模样。

然而这只小羔羊的姿态让担任狼这一角色的Jerome充满了顾忌，他十分担心在他准备做些什么的时候会冷不丁的吃一发枪子。

在感受到Jeremiah迟迟没有动作时，Jeremiah按记忆里Jerome的位置看过去，对自己兄弟好心的提醒：“你只有这一次机会bro，据我上场大概只剩下半个小时，如果你想就这么傻站着浪费时间，我可不想陪你。”

Jerome按住Jeremiah去扯领带的手，将它重新按到椅子扶手上。

“我真的没有想到。”Jerome用做作的声音感叹到：“我们兄弟间的感情已经修复到了这种地步。”

“感谢上帝？”Jeremiah敷衍的应和一声。

“上帝才不会管这档子事呢……”

“现在已经过去了三分钟。”Jeremiah打断Jerome的长篇大论，再一次善意且耐心的提醒沉浸嘴炮的弟弟：“我数着呢。”

Jerome看了看自己空荡荡的手腕，有些懊恼的低语到：“时间过得可真快，我们就要没有时间了。”

Jeremiah仰起头，配合着Jerome解纽扣的双手，Jerome看着昨晚用引爆器炸了一栋楼的Jeremiah，老实说，与现在这种“乖巧”形成的反差极大地刺激了他，兴奋感与征服感混进破坏欲里，让他很想扭断对方的脖子。

他上半身俯在Jeremiah身上，一只膝盖卡进自己哥哥的大腿中央，气氛难得的沉默下来，外面嘈杂的环境再一次提醒他们这是半个公共场合。

Jerome扯开Jeremiah的衬衫，露出苍白的胸膛，吸入笑气的躯体白的像是漂过的纸，这让Jerome想在上面画上些什么。

他取下Jeremiah的胸牌，阴阳怪气的嘲笑了Jeremiah的假名之后，将胸牌背后的别针拆卸下来掰直。

在他把别针刺入Jeremiah皮肤里的时候，他听到了Jeremiah轻微的抽气声。

Jerome动作不停，在对方身上飞快的刻下了一个“J”在舔去皮肤上渗出的血珠之后，Jerome咧了咧嘴，告诉Jeremiah这只是个开始。

这是Jeremiah第一次觉得自己名字的长度是个负担，锁骨上不断传来带着酥痒的痛感，让他很想用手去揉一揉好缓解这种难抗的感觉。

他甚至还能感受得到Jerome舔在他身上的触感以及过分灼热的呼吸。

Jerome向Jeremiah的伤口呼了口气，细小的划痕已经微微凝血，现在就像过分饱和的红墨水写上去的一样。

他拆开一根棒棒糖猛的塞进Jeremiah唇间，Jeremiah的听到了糖果磕在牙上的声音。

这让他皱了皱眉，在他思考是否该停止这场游戏把对方按到地上操一顿的时候，他感到小腹上的轻吻，轻轻浅浅的，这让他怀疑面前的家伙还是不是自己的疯子兄弟。

Jerome向上舔吻，重重的吮过乳首之后，他含住了Jeremiah的喉结，他清楚的感受到了口中喉结的耸动。

Jeremiah很想用手插进对方的红发里然后扯过对方来一个法式深吻，咬破对方舌头的那种。

感受到对方的牙齿愈发用力，Jeremiah提醒他的弟弟不要留下痕迹。

“在镜头前我不想显得太过凌乱，这样无疑会破坏我要做的事情的仪式感。”Jeremiah含着糖，语气模糊，几乎说一段就要停下一次调整口中糖果的位置。

Jerome不满的嘁了一声，他捏着糖果棍把糖果在Jeremiah口腔中扯出，把融化的糖液抹在Jeremiah的唇上，仔仔细细的，等在Jeremiah的唇上涂抹均匀时，Jerome问他会不会伸出舌头把糖渍舔干净，Jeremiah没有回答这个问题。   
Jerome也没有非要问个答案，他把糖果重新喂到Jeremiah的嘴里，缓缓地半跪下身子，把头凑近Jeremiah的腿间， 介于他的舌头还没有灵活到给樱桃梗打结以及在一分钟之内解开皮带扣，他还是选择了用手加快这些繁琐的过程。

对方已经半硬起来，Jerome含住顶端，感受着对方因为他的缘故性器再度充血。

“注意牙齿，bro。”Jeremiah把手插入Jerome的发间，猛地一按。

“并善于运用你的喉咙和舌头。”

Jerome有点想要干呕，突如其来的被迫深喉让他没有一点准备，如果不是Jeremiah的手在后脑按着，他能瞬间离开对方的腿间。

“放松，”Jeremiah把一条腿轻轻地搭上Jerome的肩膀。

这个带着轻微的示弱意味的动作让Jerome的动作一僵。

“这就像是你的腿缠上我的腰一样。”Jeremiah的手再次施力：“继续。”

……

……

等咽下嘴里的东西时，Jerome的手指试探着向后划去，却被突然的攥住手腕。

Jerome抬头，发现Jeremiah正低着头，浅色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着自己，而他的领带已经整整齐齐的系在衣领下了。

“你他妈的？”Jerome挣脱掉Jeremiah的手，按住对方的大腿缓缓起身，达到一种居高临下的效果。

Jerome抬起Jeremiah的下巴，用鼻尖抵上对方的，并在喉间挤出一声冷笑。

“我认为本世纪最具前程的，同龄中最伟大的设计师Xander是不会说谎的。”  
“实际上，我只是想提醒你时间到了。”Jeremiah站起身来整理衣服并把融了一半的糖扔进垃圾桶:“据规定的时间多了一分钟。”  
“你是想让我感谢你特地留下时间让我咽下去吗?”Jerome把手伸到前方，用咏叹声情并茂的赞美到:“哦!感谢我们善良的Jeremiah Valeska能在宝贵的时间挤出一分钟，好让他的弟弟有时间吞下他的精液。”  
Jeremiah假笑，等他伸手拉开休息室的门时，Ecco就站在门外。  
称职的金发助理递给Jeremiah致谢词的同时告诉他第二名的致谢已经到达了末尾。  
Jeremiah让Ecco将自己不省心的还咋生闷气的弟弟带向观众台，而他自己则带上那副黑框眼镜，再一次的成为了斯斯文文的设计师先生。  
Jerome看着Jeremiah穿着整齐，气质冷静，完全不像刚经历过情事的样子。  
他撇撇嘴，向Jeremiah的忠心助理搭话……是叫Ecco来着。  
“ecco?”Jerome迎着Ecco询问的目光，向颁奖台上扬了扬下巴。  
“miah……也就是你的老板，他在某些时候要比现在火辣的多。”  
ecco眼神麻木的看着挑衅的Jerome，她无法想象自己在与帅哥的交谈中被打断只是因为这种幼稚的小事。  
在内容滑向成人级之前Ecco决定拯救自己的耳朵。  
“听着，红发男孩。”Ecco给了前来的男士一个微笑，将其打发走后又对着Jerome补充:“事实上，我们都认为你和老板搞到一块，才是最好的结果。”  
“你们?”Jerome扬起眉毛，又重复到“最好的?”  
“可他拒绝我他的在脖子上留下痕迹，但他乐意念你给他准备的演讲稿。”  
“实际情况是除了开场的致谢评委是我的稿纸上的句子外，他完全没有用我们的稿子。”  
“哈?”  
镤光灯下，Jeremiah优雅含蓄的调子自台上扩散到整个大厅。  
“大家都在猜测这幅作品的名字，甚至有不少人提议我在决赛时给它一个绝妙的命名来赢得更高的票数，但我将他称作【未命名】或【无法命名】。”  
“我们的关系不足以用一个狭隘的层面概括，我们的感情也难以准确表达，我们相对独立又重度依赖，世界上没有任何一种语言能叙述他们，没有一个人能解释的清。”  
“我们也不行。”  
“并不是我的助理Ecco。”Jeremiah回答那位打断他讲话的记者，表面上毫不在意，其实心里已经盘算着让他用什么姿势登上报纸头条。  
“他也来到了这里，就在刚刚，他给我留下了一个……嗯，一个富有创意的礼物。”  
Jerome半张脸缩在高领里，露出的墨绿色眼睛中满是惊讶与喜悦。  
Jeremiah发现他的弟弟眼中在闪着光，他慢慢的解开衬衫的纽扣，扯开衣领后，他的真名第一次暴露在大众眼中。  
Jeremiah Valeska

Ecco已经想到了这位明设计师的公关要乱成什么样子了。  
不过，Ecco自我安慰，起码因为各种原因，Jerome没有暴露于人前。  
Jerome一直处于呆愣状态，直到进了车里也没有解除。  
Jeremiah坐在Jerome身边，两人挨得极近，大腿互相抵着，双方能感受到接触的地方一篇灼热。  
“Jerome。”Jeremiah转过头，告知Jerome从今晚开始，他不会在近期参加任何公众活动。  
“哦。”Jerome觉得这回答有些敷衍，但他懒得管这些。  
“所以呢？”Jeremiah问他。  
“所以?”Jerome觉得自己的大脑在观众席上受了太多刺激跑掉了，他现在不明白Jeremiah想要表达什么。  
气氛再次沉默。  
Ecco抑制不住的翻了个白眼。  
“红发男孩，我想boss的意思是你可以在他的脖子上用力咬上一口了。”

——————————————————————

end


End file.
